Viajo Porque Preciso Volto Porque Te amo!
by IsaBones
Summary: "Ele também estava cansado, mas havia ficado tanto tempo longe, que não queria se separar dela agora."


_Flashback___

_Angela, Hodgins, Cam e Sweets estavam no aeroporto para se despedir de Brennan e Daisy. Em alguns minutos as duas embarcariam em uma viajem para as ilhas Maluku, na Indonésia.___

_Cada um dos amigos se despediu da antropóloga e sua assistente. Disseram que sentiriam saudades e para tomarem cuidado. Brennnan sentia que deixava parte de si naquele lugar. E sentia falta de alguém ali. Booth. Ele não havia aparecido e partir sem poder vê-lo uma última vez a magoava. Ela tentava não demostrar, mas não conseguia.___

_De repente, um homem fadado surge no saguão do aeroporto. No meio de todoas aquelas pessoas aglomeradas ali, Brennan o reconheceu e foi até ele. Booth havia vindo para se despedir.___

_-Eu não consegui permissão para sair. Eu tive que fugir da base para vir me despedir. Olha, Bones, você tem que ter muito cuidado nessa selva da Indonésia, ok?___

_- Booth, em uma semana, você estará indo para uma zona de guerra. Por favor, não seja um herói. Por favor, só ... Não seja você.___

_-Um ano a partir de hoje, nos encontraremos no espelho d'água no Shopping. Bem ao lado do...___

_-Carrinho de café. Eu sei. Um ano a partir de hoje...___

_Os dois se viraram e seguiram cada um para um lado. Agora só restava esperar...___

_Flashback off_

-

Um ano. Exatos trezentos e sessenta e cinco dias sem se ver. Booth odiava a idéia de ter partido assim e deixado sua parceira partir também. Sua Bones. O tempo parecia ter se arrastado e os dias foram longos, mas o dia do reencontro finalmente chegou.

Booth esperava ansioso, perto do carrinho de café. Onde, há um ano, ele e Brennan combinaram de se encontrar. Passaram-se meia hora e Seeley ainda se encontrava sozinho. Ele já estava para desistir, quando ouviu uma voz o chamar.

-Booth?

O agente se virou e encontrou Brennan parada próxima a ele, ao lado de sua enorme mala de viagem.

-Bones! Quanto tempo... – Booth a abraçou. –Está tudo bem com você? Como foi nas ilhas Maloko?

-Maluku.

-Que seja. – Booth riu. -Então, como foi?

-Foi incrível, Booth! Fizemos tantas descobertas importantes...

-Imagino o quanto deve ter sido importante para você. O que acha de almoçarmos no Diner e você me contar tudo?

-Oh, sim. Estou morrendo de fome. E também, faz muito tempo que não vou até lá. Estou com saudades daquele lugar!

-

Booth e Brennan seguiram para a lanchonete e sentaram-se a uma mesa próxima a janela. Nem parecia que fazia tanto tempo desde a última vez que estiveram lá. Eles conversaram sobre o que aconteceu enquanto estavam viajando. Escureceu rápido, e ambos estavam cansados, precisavam dormir.

-Booth, eu preciso ir... Estou tão cansada! –Brennan disse, enquanto se levantava.

-Já vai, Bones? Fica mais um pouco, por favor... – Booth pediu. Ele também estava cansado, mas havia ficado tanto tempo longe, que não queria se separar dela agora.

-Sim, Booth. Nos falamos pela manhã.

-Pode ficar em meu apartamento hoje. Eu durmo no sofá.

-Eu não quero incomodar, Booth. Você também está cansado.

-Que nada, Bones. Vamos...

-Mesmo assim, eu agradeço. Preciso desfazer as malas... – Brennan pegou na alça de sua bolsa e se virou. Mas Booth segurou seu braço.

-Eu não vou deixar você ficar sozinha em sua primeira noite de volta a Washington. Se quiser, eu te levo para casa amanhã cedinho...

-Ok.– Brennan sorriu.

-

Chegando ao apartamento de Booth, Brennan colocou sua mala próxima a porta, enquanto ele deixava as chaves em cima do balcão.

-Tem toalhas no armário, se você quiser tomar um banho. – Booth indicou o lado onde ficava o armário.

-Obrigada, Booth.

Os dois se sentaram no sofá.

-Eu tenho saudades dos velhos tempos, Bones. De ser seu parceiro...

-Eu te disse que podíamos continuar de onde paramos, Booth. Você lembra?

-Admita, Bones. Não será do mesmo jeito.

-Claro que vai, Booth. Nada mudou!

-Mudou, sim. –Booth se levantou. – Só você que não vê isso!

-O quê, por exemplo?

-Você não ia entender... – Booth colocou as mãos na cintura e virou de costas para ela.

-Então me explica, Booth.

Ele sentiu o toque leve da mão de Brennan em seu ombro e se virou, olhando-a nos olhos.

-Nesse tempo em que estive fora, eu percebi que não vou conseguir seguir em frente...

-Mas você precisa, Booth... Todo mundo faz isso.

-Viu? Você não entende! Quando é que você vai perceber que eu não preciso seguir em frente... Eu preciso de você! Será que um ano longe não te deu tempo de esclarecer sua mente?

-Pelo contrário, é você quem não entende, Booth... – Os olhos de Brennan se encheram de lágrimas, mas nenhuma delas caiu. – Eu fiquei todos os dias com medo de te perder! Você estava em um lugar muito perigoso! E eu percebi...

Booth chegou mais perto de Brennan.

-Percebeu o que, Temperance? Me diga.

-Que quando você pediu uma chance, eu não deveria ter dito não...

Um silêncio tomou conta do ambiente. Ambos ficaram sem palavras naquele momento. Booth viu as lágrimas de Brennan, que agora escorriam em seu rosto, e as limpou com os dedos suavemente.

Ela o abraçou e ele correspondeu ao gesto e beijou sua testa, olhando em seus olhos azuis, que brilhavam por conta das lágrimas.

Booth sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido e forte, quando ele tocou a cintura de Brennan. Ela o beijou suavemente enquanto ele levava suas mãos até as costas dela. Brennan passou as mãos em volta de seu pescoço e o beijou mais profundamente. Lentamente, Booth tirou o seu vestido e a beijou no pescoço, ele podia sentir seu perfume enquanto ele se afundava e despertava seus sentidos, beijando o pescoço dela.

Ele a levou para o quarto, ela desprendeu seu cinto e abriu sua camisa.

Booth observava Brennan indo para a cama e entrando em baixo do cobertor, ela lentamente mostrava a ele cada uma de suas peças de lingerie que havia restado, o que indicava que ela estava nua. Booth deslizou na cama e deitou sobre ela. Ele abriu suas pernas e beijou sua barriga. Ela soltou uma risadinha.

Ele se colocou dentro dela, apertou-se contra seu corpo e continuou a beijá-la, Brennan movia suas mãos nas costas do agente enquanto ele se movia dentro dela.

Ela gemeu um pouco, e em seguida, o fez novamente, enquanto Booth repetia o ato; ele olhou para a linda aparência dela e expressou todo o desejo e amor que vivia dentro de sua alma. Ele deu um último impulso dentro dela antes de parar, e respirar um pouco mais rápido. Brennan sorriu e o beijou.

-Bones? – Booth sussurrou para a parceira.

-Sim, Booth.

-Senti sua falta. – Booth a envolveu com seus braços.

-Eu também, Booth. –Ela respondeu com suavidade em sua voz. –Eu também...


End file.
